reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth and Robert
Early life Queen Elizabeth and Robert Dudley are childhood friends and grew up together. When they were in their late teens/early 20's, they were locked in The Tower of London together by Elizabeth's sister Mary Tudor who was Queen at the time, and both faced pending death. After Robert was released, he continued to visit Elizabeth, even taking care of her with his own money. Years later, after Robert had begged Elizabeth to marry him, he chose to marry Amy Dudley, much to Elizabeth's dismay. Season 3 *'Betrothed' Robert Dudley and Queen Elizabeth are fooling around in a cell. Robert remarks how he remembers when the walls of a prison would have had you cowering in fear. Elizabeth adds how another one of her fears was losing her head, like her mother. After much debate, and not wanting to lose Robert above all else, Elizabeth announces to her council that she doesn't believe Robert Dudley is not qualified enough to be the English ambassador to France. He angrily confronts her about making a fool of him in front of everyone and storms away. When they're alone, they argue and Elizabeth claims that his marriage is the real problem. She tasks Nicholas with being the English ambassador to France and spying on the French royals. Betrothed. *'Fight or Flight' Robert Dudley returns to Queen Elizabeth to confront her about the job she gave his wife. Elizabeth vows never to marry if she can't have Dudley and they end up sleeping together. Again. He returns to his chambers to find Amy Dudley there alone. He suggests they do not discuss Elizabeth. A doctor diagnoses Amy with melancholia and blames it on her Robert not having sex. She seduces the doctor so he'll diagnose Amy with a mass instead so that Dudley's affections will return to her. His course of treatment involves a sojourn in Cornwall with a physician there, takeing Dudley away from Elizabeth. Dudley breaks the news to Elizabeth that he must go to Cornwall with his wife, which means their dalliance must end. Elizabeth believes Amy's illness is fate's way of telling them they can be together, but Amy has to die first. *'Wedlock' Amy Dudley warns Robert Dudley if he tries to divorce her, she will tell the world that Elizabeth is with child, and she will lose her throne. Betting they'll find a way to take her head, just like her mother. in return, Robert threatens to kill his wife. Elizabeth and Dudley discuss his wife, Amy, and what they might do about her. They agree to lock her away in an insane asylum which will give him grounds for divorce before she's able to expose Elizabeth's pregnancy. Amy jumps from the upper balcony before either of them have a chance to enact their plan. William tells Elizabeth that it looks as if Amy and Dudley struggled before she died, which makes him look like a murderer. Elizabeth and Dudley meet to discuss Amy's death and how they can move forward after it. They both discover that Amy has killed herself so that they will pay the price. *'Bruises That Lie' Queen Elizabeth tells Robert Dudley their baby died in a forced miscarriage. Someone did this to her, out of hate. Someone emboldened, knowing the entire country felt the same way. She changes the subject, to how William Cecil told her the tribunal ended in a deadlock, and that he's free. There was enough doubt that they didn't put him on trial, but it's not quite the same as being innocent. But there was doubt about Amy Dudley's odd behaviour. Others saw it. He is free, but free to be with Elizabeth. The people still hate them. They blame Robert for tarnishing her reputation. Linking her to Amy's death. Robert insist they have to make them forget it, and she can't do that with him by her side. Elizabeth cries Amy is dead, their baby is gone, and it is a fact she will grieve for the rest of her life. Robert promises he will always love her. Always. *'Spiders In a Jar' Robert Dudley tells Elizabeth, how sorry he is over Lady Lola's beheading. knowing she'd grown very fond of her. Elizabeth says she let her get close because she was lonely. She reminds him it's been months since his wife's death, and since the assassination attempt on her life, the nation's sympathies will be with her. Robert eventually reveals his has re-married, Lettice Knollys. Quotes Robert Dudley: Let me hold you in my arms Elizabeth, or let me leave court. Three Queens, Two Tigers. Queen Elizabeth: I love you Robert. But this thing between us. It must end. The Price. Queen Elizabeth: Amy is dead. Our baby is gone. And to what end? We are lost to each other. Bruises That Lie. Robert Dudley: I will always love you Elizabeth. Always. Bruises That Lie. Queen Elizabeth: The English did this to me. For daring to love who I want. Perhaps they are right. Perhaps I forgot what it means to be a queen. Bruises That Lie. Robert Dudley: How could you do this to me? Marry me off your your rival? Your enemy. You know I love you! Queen Elizabeth: I know. And I believe you’ll be loyal to me until the day you die. Robert Dudley: Then Why? Queen Elizabeth: To save you. Live in France with her, live in Scotland, I don’t care. But live. You will always have my heart. No Way Out. Notes * Louis and Elizabeth were married, however it it was never consummated, and void after the murder of Annabelle Breton who was the proxy wife. Abandoned. * Amy Dudley killed herself, to frame Elizabeth and Robert after finding out they were expecting their first child together. Wedlock * Elizabeth and Robert were expecting their first child, but after she was poisoned, they broke up for their safely, and the safely of Elizabeth's reign. Wedlock Bruises That Lie * Robert Dudley has been titled Earl of Lester and received new lands. No Way Out. * Robert Dudley and Mary Stuart are officially engaged for 2-3 months before it was called off at the request of Elizabeth. No Way Out.Strange Bedfellow. Historical Notes * On Queen Elizabeth's death bed, she swore she died a virgin, and had never laid with any man. Including Robert Dudley, who she had been romantically linked to in her early years as Queen. * Princess Elizabeth had been locked in The Tower of London for 2 months by her sister, Queen Mary Tudor. * Robert Dudley was locked up in The Tower of London‏ for almost a year for suspected treason. * Married Amy Dudley on June 4 1550, with king Edward VI (Queen Elizabeth's Brother) in attendance. * Robert and Amy were married for 10 years, until his wife's death when she was 28 years old. * Refused to marry Mary, Queen of Scots at Queen Elizabeth's request. Appearances References }} Category:Together Category:Relationship Category:Couple Category:Ended realtionship